Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which has, for example, a Web browser and can execute functional cooperation between a plurality of applications, a control method of the information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus generally has an application platform (to be referred to as “PF” hereinafter) environment to perform various kinds of processing of a scanner or a printer on an application basis. A Web browser is used for display to an operation unit. A user can use the various kinds of processing of the image processing apparatus via an application activated on the application PF by operating a screen displayed on the Web browser. In recent years, intents of Android® or Web Intents of Chrome® are known as a function for performing cooperation between a plurality of applications. An application cooperation function of such a system performs an operation of transferring text data or binary data from a cooperation source application to a cooperation destination application and executing the cooperation destination application. The user or application developer creates in advance a manifest file that describes Intent information concerning cooperation destination applications and acting as a message to perform application cooperation. The manifest file is analyzed by the OS of Android® or the browser of Chrome® and registered as Intent information. The OS/browser then executes the cooperation source application. When the cooperation source application performs an operation of, for example, executing edit processing of selected image data, cooperation destination applications capable of executing the edit operation are extracted from the registered Intent information and displayed as a list. When one of the listed applications is selected, the cooperation source application transfers the selected image data to the selected cooperation destination application, and in this state, the OS/browser activates the cooperation destination application. When the image processing apparatus has this function, the user can seamlessly execute the cooperation operation of applications activated on the application PF of the image processing apparatus.
In a conventional technique (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-137612), a terminal apparatus registers Intent information of all applications installed on the PF and automatically activates an executable application in accordance with a user operation or occurrence of a specific event. In an image processing apparatus, however, management, operation, and the like of offered functions may be performed by an administrator such as a vendor that provides the image processing apparatus. In this case, the user who uses applications on the image processing apparatus and the administrator who manages the life cycle and the like of the applications on the PF separately exist. Even for an application stopped by the administrator due to the operation or event occurrence, Intent information may be registered, and the application may be forcibly made executable. This may result in troubles for the administrator in managing and operating the application. The user may also use the application intentionally stopped by the administrator.